Another Sponge?
by cUtE bEa
Summary: SpongeBob went to the Krusty Krab.On his way, SpongeBob bumped somebody--another sponge!


_**Another Sponge?**_

_**by cUte bEa**_

**_Author's Notes: _**This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Remember to read and review!

_**Summary: **_

SpongeBob went to the Krusty Krab.On his way, SpongeBob bumped somebodyanother sponge!

**_CHAPTER 1: _**SpongeJoe

Spongebob's alarm clock rang and woke up.

"Good morning world! I'm ready!" Spongebob said as he slipped down the bed, done his daily routine and skipped merrily passing by Squidward and Patrick's house.

"Good morning Squidward!" Spongebob greeted.

"Is it now time to cover my ears and stay away from you?" Squidward asked placing his boring look again.

"Oh Squidward, you don't have any ears," Spongebob chuckled.

"Wha?" Squidward was cut off by Spongebob.

"Bye Squidward! I'm ready, I'm ready..." Spongebob chanted as he passed by Patrick's house.

"Good morning Patrick!" Spongebob greeted.

"Good morning Spongebob!" Patrick greeted back.

Sponegbob chuckled and continued chanting, "I'm ready, I'm ready..."

"Lalalalalalala lalalalalalala..." Spongebob sang but was cut off when he bumped into something, or most likely, someone.

"Oh, my head," Spongebob said as he rubbed his head.

He looked at the 'someone' he just bumped into.

'Is it me or is it just my reflection?' he asked himself. 'Why is there another sponge in front of me?' he added.

"I'm sorry sir for bumping into you," Spongebob apologized.

"Oh my head... anyway, sorry too," that somebody said and looked up. "Spongebob?" he asked.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Spongebob asked.

"Hey Spongebob o' boy! Long time no see!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Spongebob said. "And I'm gonna be late for work so see ya around!" he added and started walking away.

"Hey wait! Don't you remember? It's me, your older cousin, SpongeJoe." SpongeJoe replied.

"Really? When was the last time you saw me?"

"When you were just a little sponge. Oh I remember the good ol' days. Where're you headed?"

"On my work at the Krusty Krab. I'm a frycook," Spongebob replied.

"Woah. You mean you actually work there? Wow!" SpongeJoe remarked.

"Yep. Anyway, I really have to go or Mr. Krabs will fire me." Spongebob said. "See ya around."

"Hey, just one favor," SpongeJoe said.

"What?" Spongebob asked.

"Can you help me have a job at the Krusty Krab?" SpongeJoe asked.

"For...what?"

"I was looking for a job and couldn't find any. So what do you say you help me, ol' cousin?" SpongeJoe elbowed Spongebob.

"Well...I don't know..."

"C'mon,"

"Well...okay," Spongebob finally agreed.

"Yeah!" SpongeJoe cheered and they walked merrily at the Krusty Krab.

_**Krusty Krab**_

"Spongebob, you're late. Squidward even got here faster than you did," Mr. Krabs said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Krabs, I bumped into my so-called "cousin" and asked me to help him get a job here at the Krusty Krab." Spongebob said.

"Where is that lad?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I'm over here, Mr. Krabs," SpongeJoe said as he walked beside Sponegbob.

"Hmm...let me see. I can see we were a bit short-handed around here so maybe I can take ya," Mr. Krabs said.

"Really? What's my job here?" SpongeJoe asked.

"Hmm...how do you like to work as a cashier?" Mr. Krabs said.

Suddenly, Squidward heard this.

"What do you mean Mr. Krabs?" Squidward asked.

"I'll try this young lad if he can work in your place," Mr. Krabs replied.

"Really? So does that mean I'm going to get fired?" Squidward asked jumping in joy inside.

"No...you're going to be the one who cleans the floors and tables and chairs." Mr. Krabs replied.

"What?" Squidward asked. "But, but" he added.

"Don't worry me boy, we'll just try him. And if he passes, he'll take your place. If he doesn't, he's going to clean the restaurant," Mr. Krabs explained.

"Okay," Squidward said.

"Spongebob," Mr. Krabs called.

"Aiai sir!" Spongebob saluted.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Yes sir, I will immediately go to my appointed place sir," Spongebob said as he walked to the kitchen.

"So, you got a name boy?" Mr. Krabs asked SpongeJoe.

"SpongeJoe sir," SpongeJoe replied.

"Do you mind if I only call you 'Joe'?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"No sir." SpongeJoe replied.

"Good," Mr. Krabs said. "Squidward!" he called.

"What is it Mr. Krabs?" Squidward complained.

"Leave your place first and let Joe here do the job." Mr. Krabs said.

"Whatever, good thing I have a time off." Squidward said and walked away.

"I'll see ya lad." Mr. Krabs waved at Squidward.

**_Author's Notes: _**And that ends the first chapter. Well, do you like it? Actually, when my cousin read it, she rewrite it for some grammatical and spelling errors. Remember to read and review!


End file.
